Diamond's Dilemma
by anxresi
Summary: It all started out as a typical schoolday for Diamond Tiara. she was teasing the blank flanks with her BFF Silver Spoon. She was lording it up as the daughter of the richest stallion in Ponyville. Basically, she was being an obnoxious snob. But, who's this weird new colt who's just appeared in her class... And why does he keep following her around everywhere?


It was the beginning of a normal schoolday at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Miss Cheerilee was sorting through the day's lesson plan, ready to nourish their young minds with information that was bound to help them grow up to be great mares and stallions.

En route to the building were none other than the notorious Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC for short) who had just engaged in another spectacularly unsuccessful attempt at earning their special marks, this time involving lion taming. They weren't too downbeat about it, though... They were still the best of friends, and they could always try again... Right?

Watching them from Sugar Cube Corner was a pair of sinister blue eyes belonging to a magenta filly with a purple and white striped mane... Yep, you guessed it. Diamond Tiara watched Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing as they made their way to their day's learning. With her was her partner in crime Silver Spoon, who almost always imitated her every move and acted as her shadow. This time though, the grey filly was more interested in holding onto an ice cream she had just ordered from the vendor, Mrs Cake... Her best friend had a habit of taking her treats when she wasn't looking.

Fortunately though, in this case Tiara was too distracted by the presence of the passing trio of happy ponies to bother with swiping Spoon's diary related snack. "Can you believe those blank flanks" the rich filly seethed. "Once again, they tried to get their Cutie Marks, and AGAIN they didn't succeed... And yet, they look so pleased with themselves?" She was starting to get quite frustrated. She used to easily be able to wind them up and get them going... Nowadays, nothing seemed to work... Even the dastardly duo's common refrain of 'Blank Flank' seemed to have lost all of it's venom. She sat down, in contemplative mood, lost in her thoughts .

Silver Spoon, finishing off the last of her ice cream, stared across the table at Diamond Tiara. "Just ignore them, Di." she sighed. "They might be happy on the outside, but I bet they're crying on the inside. After all..." She paused. "THEY'RE not the richest, most popular fillies in the class, are they? They might enjoy each other's company, but you know what they say... Losers Stick Together...". She allowed herself a little giggle at her 'hilarious' joke.

Tiara glanced over at her friend, smiling "Oh Spoony, you ALWAYS know what to say to cheer me up". Before frowning again. "But still, those ingrates need to be put in their place. They don't DESERVE to be happy, not when I'm so miserable." Her grey friend rolled her eyes slightly at that remark. What Diamond was referring to was the fact that her father, Filthy Rich had just told her that due to business being a bit down, he was going to have to cut her pocket money by 100 bits. So that means *GASP* she'd only be getting 900 bits a months! Truly tragic news. However would her bestie cope?!

Luckily, Diamond was once again too wrapped up in her own nefarious schemes to spot Spoon's slight note of exasperation. "So, we need to find a new way to get under their skin..." Spoon paused. Was that deja vu she just felt? No matter, Tiara was still talking. "Hmm... Let's see... Scootaloo's wings... Nope, done that already. Sweetie Belle's magic... Nope, she's much better at that these days, as much as it pains me to say it... Apple Bloom's pa..." She stopped suddenly.

An evil grin spread across her face, that even gave Spoon a shiver down her spine. She wouldn't... She couldn't... But, no. Once Diamond had an idea in her head, she ran with it until the bitter conclusion. And this morning, she was feeling particularly vicious.

"Come on, Silv". Said Tiara as she picked up her book bag and made her way to the door, ready to ambush the passing fillies. Spoon, with just a slight note of hesitation, placed her empty bowl on the table, before scampering out after her friend. She didn't like the way this was heading...

"I can't believe it clawed the chair in two!" said Apple Bloom, laughing a bit at a memory of yesterday.

"I know... It was so cool!" Scootaloo jumped up, and hovered a little in the air, as if to illustrate her approval.

Sweetie Belle, who had happened to be holding said item of furniture at the time, seemed considerably more morose. "HEY! I might have been in danger! When I looked behind me, you two were gone!"

Bloom looked sympathetically at the white unicorn. "Doncha get it, the REASON we left you by yourself is because we thought you'd just be able to zap it away with your magic if you had any problems! We were paying you a compliment!"

Almost immediately, all of Sweetie Belle's misery was gone, and she held up her head in pride. "Well, when you put it like THAT..."

Apple Bloom afforded Scootaloo a little wink while Sweetie Belle was in her own little world of delusion. Their plan had worked like a charm.

Sweetie Belle's mood seemed to turn on a dime at that very moment. "So, what shall we do next... Sky-diving? White water rafting? Bungee jumping? Or..." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom grimaced upon hearing these words. Perhaps they'd given her a BIT too much confidence.

It was at this moment that Apple Bloom saw, out the corner of her eye, two unmistakable figures making their way towards the little group. She'd got used to them trailing her and her friends for a long time now... And it was getting rather boring. Still, they must be dealt with.

She nudged her two pals to prepare themselves for what was sure to be another desperate attempt at bullying by Tiara and her hanger-on. She'd almost feel sorry for the loathsome twosome, if they weren't quite so pathetic.

"HEY, LOSERS!" That was Diamond Tiara's battle cry, "Funny how our paths seem to cross so often, isn't it." "REALLY? Is that the best the spoiled brat can come up with" thought Apple Bloom. "This is going to be an even easier morning than I anticipated."

Famous Last Words.

"What do you want, Diamond Tiara". The farm filly said with an impatient sigh. "Don't you EVER have a day off?"

"I'll have as many 'days off' as I like when I'm older" grinned Tiara. Unlike YOU, I'll be able to afford it.

"That's right!" Said Silver Spoon, catching up with her pal and ready to engage in their usual ritual of humiliation and teasing. " You're lucky we're even bothering to talk to you. Most others would consider it an honour!"

Scootaloo faced palmed. She was NOT in the mood for dealing with this kind of nonsense this morning. Or indeed, ever. "Look, it's been great running into you two and all" She muttered sarcastically "But us 'future working ponies' need to get to class. Come on, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle."

Apple Bloom let out an annoyed huff and moved off to join her two friends, why Sweetie Belle, still in a world of her own, merely nodded in acknowledgement. They started to move away.

Tiara growled. It was as she suspected. Her usual tactics weren't working... So, it was time to bring out the big guns. Silver saw the look in her bestie's eyes... A glare of real malice. "Uh oh"... She thought with trepidation. But having been a meek follower for so long, there was little she could do to stop her companian.

In a markedly softer voice than usual, Diamond addressed the CMC just as they were turning their backs to her. " Actually, I was just wondering something... Could I ask you a question, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom half heartedly looked behind her and sighed "Is this going to be about my cutie mark again? Because if it is..."

"No, no it's nothing like that..." Said Diamond, waving her hoof in the air "I was just wondering... My FATHER (she made sure to emphasise this word) told me that today was a special day for the Apple family, but he wouldn't go into details. Could you tell me more about it?"

Upon hearing this, Scootaloo shot a look of concern on the farm filly, and even Sweetie Belle seemed to snap out of her jovial state of mind to recoil in shock. No, she wouldn't. Even her... Not today... For, as Diamond knew full well, it was the fifth anniversary of Bloom's mother and father's death in a tragic farming accident.

Apple Bloom's yellow fur seem to visibly go whiter, as Tiara gave her a leer. Tears seemed to be suspended from her eyes, as if she was desperate not to break in front of these two bullies. Seeing this, Tiara decided to press home her advantage.

"Is it something to do with a celebration?" (She feigned innocence) "It's just... My FATHER mentioned you Apples were having a special gathering tonight at your rinky dink farm. As a special treat, shall I arrange to have Pinkie Pie come and set up a party for you? After all, she did such a great job on my cutecenera. She'll get you all the balloons and confetti you want!"

Apple Bloom could hold it in no longer. The tears were flowing freely now, and she turned heel and fled. Sweetie Belle followed straightaway, calling out her friend's name, desperate to console her. Scootaloo was absolutely apoplectic, and looked like she was about to give Tiara a hoof sandwich. But, after a few seconds, she decided to put her pal's needs before her desire for vengeance, and galloped after the other two members of the club.

Diamond fell about laughing, rolling around on the floor in a most unladylike manner... But she didn't care. She'd finally gotten to the CMC after so many weeks of trying and failing. She hadn't seen them this worked up since she'd sabotaged their efforts to be the flag carriers at the Equestria Games.

Silver just looked at her friend, then at the retreating forms of the CMC as they faded into the distance. That was low, even for Tiara. But, what could she do? She had played the part of the doormat for so long, it came as natural to her as breathing. She'd have no choice, but to play along. She didn't want to lose her only friend.

Then, standing about ten metres away, she spotted somepony. Adjusting her glasses to compensate for the glaring sun, she peered at the figure. It seemed to be a colt with dark blue fur, and an azure mane. She couldn't make out his cutie mark at this distance, but he seemed to be staring right at them. Well, not at HER, but Diamond Tiara, and her impromptu display of hysteria.

As Silver observed him closer, she could see his expression. It was very odd... It was a mixture of sadness and pity. "What reason has HE to feel sorry for Di?!" Thought Spoon. Suddenly, she heard someone call out "ROCKET PACK! WHERE ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WANDER OFF! ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL NO LESS! COME ON! PLEASE, TRY NOT TO BE LATE!"

Further in the distance, a mare with the same colours as the colt came into view, panting as if it was hard work keeping up with her son. Giving Tiara one last shake of his head, the colt who was apparently called Rocket Pack turned around, before zipping past his long suffering mother. "HEY, WAIT UP!" She said with exasperation. "That colt will be the death of me" Silver Spoon heard her mutter, before she followed her speedy son.

The grey filly scratched the back of her head "What was all THAT about"? She thought. Unbelievably, Diamond's self-congratulatory laughter and movement had drowned out all the sound from this little encounter, and it was only now, as Silver Spoon was staring out, where the strange colt had once stood, that she began to regain control of her senses.

"Silver, what are you looking at?" The magenta filly said as she picked herself up. "Ugh, look at all this muck on me. The first thing I'm going to do once I get to class is go straight to the bathroom and clean myself up. I can't wait till I'm older and I can go and live in Manehattan. They don't have mud everywhere on the ground THERE.

Spoon followed the lead of her friend once again, but she couldn't stop thinking about the expression on that colt's face. What was HIS problem? Perhaps she'd have chance to ask him later on... Didn't his mother say something about him starting at their school today...?

"SILV! I was asking if you saw how brilliant my performance back there was. Did you see that pathetic little blank flank cry her little heart out? I've never seen her sob like that before. We should tell everypony else just what a little baby she really is!"

The grey filly just nodded her head in agreement. "On second thoughts" she mused "Who cares what a strange colt thinks of US? We're the most wealthy powerful ponies around. We could BUY this town if we wanted to. He can think what he likes. And as for Diamond's behaviour... Yes, maybe she did go a BIT too far... But hey, that's Diamond for you. Apple Bloom should just learn to suck it up. She should be used to it by now."

She was making excuses for her friend's attitude again. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. And it sounded less convincing with every passing day.

The duo eventually arrived at the Ponyville schoolhouse. All the usual suspects were there... Snips, Snails, Twist, Button Mash, Alula... But, no members of the CMC... Much to Diamond's satisfaction. "Maybe" she thought "If I'm lucky, they'll be late, and get a tardy into the bargain." "She grinned. This plan of hers was looking better and better.

They took their seats as Cheerilee trotted in. "Hello, everypony. I hope you're all ready for a day full of fun and learning. Now, if you'd all please state your names while I do role call..."

"Hello?" A female voice was heard from the back of the classroom. The pupils spun round to see who it was. Silver Spoon recognised her immediately... It belonged to the mother of that weird colt."Has school already started? I'm sorry that we're late... It''s just, my son has a tendency to wander off. Were you informed we were coming?" She looked at the ground awkwardly.

"OH OF COURSE! I APOLOGISE!" Cheerilee was seen to admonish herself. "Students, we have a new friend starting today. I've been so busy I forgot all about it. I would like to introduce you to..." (She frantically looked around on her desk for a letter) "Ah, that's it... Rocket Pack! I trust you all to make him feel very welcome. I'm sure you all remember what it was like here when you were new, so please bear that in mind."

Silver watched as the same dark blue colt came into view from behind his mother... Only this time, she could see his cutie mark. Aptly enough, it was of a rocket... with fire emerging from the back as it blasted into the stratosphere. He seemed slightly nervous, looking around at this unfamiliar, strange building, with lots of new ponies...

That is, until he caught sight of Diamond Tiara. Instantly, his expression of anxiety changed to the same one Spoon had seen outside... Only this time, there seemed to be a hint of determination about it.

Diamond spotted the colt's demeanor, and turned to her friend. "What's HIS problem?!" She exclaimed.


End file.
